IPod Shuffle 20 Songs
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: I've seen a lot of these lately so I decided to do one for when I'm having trouble with my chapter stories. Inspired by Tori Stone's I-Pod Shuffle stories. Has something for everyone...but rap. Mostly DXS. First Chapter is just the order of songs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, I've seen a lot of these recently and wanted to try it. This is something that I'll do when I finish a chapter of one of my stories or need ideas for it. Does that make sense? Hope you enjoy.**

Okay, so before I start this thing I want to let you guys know the order and artists of the songs. I got this idea from Tori Stone so she owns that and I don't own any of these songs. This is only a handful of the songs on my I-pod Shuffle…the others are Disney songs and soundtracks. I have a wide verity of music I like so hopefully you'll all find something you like. These songs will be mostly DXS so if you don't like that couple you may not want to read this...

Anyway, the songs are as followed…

Our Song by Taylor Swift

What I've Done by Linkin Parks

Everybody's Fool by Evanescene

Missing by Evanescene

Haunted by Evanescene

No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown

We Are(Video Version) by Ana Johnson

Concert Angel by Martina Mcbride

Headstrong by Trapt

Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace

Broken by Seether and Amy Lee

Riot by Three Days Grace

Whisper by Evanescene

Bring Me to Life by Evanescene

Crazier by Taylor Swift

Accidently in Love by Counting Crows

Imaginary by Evanescene

Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale

Never Underestimate a Girl by Vanessa Hudgens

Why Don't you Kiss Her by Jessie McCartney

Okay, well there are the songs. Hope you enjoy them! I'll try not to put the lyrics in them just because I've always done that…and Tori Stone did that and hers were amazing! So I'm going to try that too. Uh…songs will start next chapter. Let me know if you like the songs and will read them. Thanks! And if I spelled something wrong please let me know because I'm not the best speller and that's for any chapter. Thanks again.


	2. Our Song

**A/N First song: Our Song by Taylor Swift. This takes place after PP. I don't own Danny Phantom or Our Song.**

_**Danny's Point of View**_

It's been about two years since I saved the world and what not. I'm 17 years old along with my best friends and Jazz is off at a good college thanks to her good grades…and being the older sister of Danny Phantom never hurt anything. I was currently driving my girlfriend, Sam Manson, to her apartment that she bought because she couldn't stand her parents anymore. That's thanks to Mayor Tucker, who hasn't been voted out of office yet.

Sam had changed a lot in the past two years. She still calls herself a Goth, but she doesn't just where black anymore. She wore more dark greens, purples-both dark and light-, and grays. She also grew her hair out more to where it reached the middle of her back. Today, she wore a dark green tank top with a black jacket with black colored jeans and, of course, her combat boots; she wouldn't be Sam without them. She had her hair down and was staring out the window.

I had the radio up because I knew both of us hated silence, even if it was comfortable. I had my eyes on the road, but saw Sam reach for the radio out of the corner of my eye. She turned it down sending a signal to me that she wanted to talk, "What's wrong Sam?" I asked glancing at her before back at the road.

Sam rubbed her black bracelet that I got her before high school started. I knew what that meant; she was nervous, "Sam?" I asked eyes still on the road, but concern flowing out.

"This is going to sound dumb," Sam muttered, but I heard it, "Never mind Danny," she said louder and reached for the radio to turn it up.

I grabbed her hand with one hand and drove with the other, "Sam…if it's a question there's no such thing as a dumb question," I said seriously then released her and put both hands back on the wheel, "Now, what's wrong?"

Sam sighed, "Well," she was rubbing her bracelet again, "It's really nothing Danny, I was just thinking…about, you know…that we don't have a song like most couples do…"

I looked at her before quickly going back to the road. I smiled, "Sam…that's not dumb at all," I said, "I'll tell you this. We do have song, but not in the you think."

Sam looked at me in confusion and I laughed, "I'll tell you tonight," I said as I pulled into her apartment complex, "Right now you have to get ready for work."

I kissed her quickly and she got out. She waved bye and I wave back before backing out and driving home.

_**Sam's Point of View**_

I groggily walked up the stairs of my apartment complex. Today was HORRIBLE! Nothing went the way it was supposed to. For one, a kid threw up in isle three and me, being the lowest on the payroll, had to clean it up. Then I was the only register open and it was a sale! To say I was tired was a complete understatement. The only light of my day was during my five minute break when I could call Danny and complain about my day.

I opened the screen door of the apartment and headed for my room; 215. Sometimes I wish some of mine and Danny's fame would go into work. Oh, well, time for bed. I pulled out my key and opened the door and went wide eyed at what I saw. My whole apartment was cleaned. I smiled, "Danny," I said quietly.

He was the only one with a key to my apartment…not that he needed one. I walked in and closed the door and put my keys on the hook that was made for coats, but I found that this way I can't lose the keys. I was about to head towards my bedroom when I saw something in the kitchen out of the corner of my eye. I turned and gasped. There on the counter was a vase of black roses. I walked to them and smiled when I saw a card that read _**To Sam**_ in Danny's handwriting.

I opened it and began reading, _**Dear Sam, I know today was horrible, but maybe this'll lighten your mood. Our song is the slamming of you apartment complex's screen door and me sneaking out and tapping on your window. When we're on the phone and I talk real low so mom won't know. And it's the way you laugh and all those times I could've kissed you before I saved the world. We don't have a regular song Sam…our song is a combination of all these things. Hope this answered your question and made you feel better ~Danny.**_

I felt my heart swell with joy. I put the card down I grabbed the vase and put it in the middle of the coffee table in the living room, "It did Danny," I whispered.

I remember going through all my CDs, I-tunes, and the radio trying to find our song, but nothing fit us. But now I know it's because we can't be explained through a song…only through our 'song', "Good," Danny's voice came.

I turned behind me just as Danny went visible floating in ghost form smiling. I hugged him and he kissed my forehead and turned human, "Thanks Danny," I said.

"Anytime," he said and pulled me closer.

**A/N Okay, how was that for the first song of 20? Please give me feedback. Thanks!**


	3. What I've Done

**A/N Next song! Hope you all enjoy. No PP. I don't own Danny Phantom or What I've Done Please R&E.**

_**Sam's Point of View**_

Something was wrong with Danny. He hasn't come to school in weeks. When I talked to Jazz she said that he locked himself in his room and won't eat. But I still see him out and about as Danny Phantom. Even the kids at school are starting to get worried. Everyday Danny didn't come to school made me worry even more.

A month has passed and still no Danny. That's long enough for me. I was in my room pretending to sleep when it was only 8:30. Finally, I heard my parent's bedroom door close twice. I threw the covers off me showing that I was in my everyday clothes and not my pajamas. I quickly climbed out my window and ran towards Fenton Works. Before I even reached the building I saw Danny in ghost form flying of at top speed in the sky.

I quickly followed him wherever it was he was going. As I followed him I got this twisted feeling in my gut. I gulped. That was never a good sign. Finally, Danny started to slow down, but not by much. As his speed became less and less I found that we were reaching the edge of town. Finally, Danny landed in the woods. I argued with myself for a couple of seconds, but decided to hide behind a tree to see what was causing Danny this…depression I guess we can call it.

Danny turned human and looked around then started punching random trees and yelling. I was shocked. Finally, after a few minutes he stopped and fell to his knees and started shaking. I stepped out from behind the tree, but didn't get far before Danny stood up and I hid behind the tree again, "What am I doing?" he whispered, but loud enough for me to hear, "What made me think I could be a hero?"

I went wide eyed and my hand went straight for my mouth. I saw Danny put his back against the tree and slide down it and hold his knees, "No matter what I do…" he said and tears started to fall.

I bit my lip to stop my own tears from falling. Danny was a hero…what would make him think he wasn't? Danny stopped crying, "What have I done to the city?" he asked himself, "I've bought ghosts, ghost hunters, and in the future I even destroy it…"

Dan! That's what this is about! But you're nothing like him Danny! I wanted to yell that, but my mouth was frozen in shock. Suddenly, Danny stood up, "I've killed more than I've saved…" he said, "But if I could stop the future…"

I froze. No…Danny! My mouth still wouldn't work, "I've forgiven myself for everything I've done, but I can't forgive myself for Dan…"

Now, the tears were flowing down my eyes. Danny pulled out something from behind the tree…AN ECTO GUN! Danny! Tears were falling faster and my mouth still wouldn't work. Danny held it in his hand for a few seconds then turned it to himself. I went wide eyed and found a rock. I quickly picked it up and threw it at the gun making it fall out of Danny's hand. Once it hit the ground I ran at Danny, "Sam?" he said slightly shocked.

I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug tears still falling, "Idiot…" I said crying into him, "Don't…don't do that!"

"Sam…" Danny said pulling me away from him, "You don't understand."

"No…_you_ don't Danny," I said, ""You're not Dan. You are a hero. You've done nothing to this town but protect it."

"No, I haven't," Danny said seriously, "I've caused this town everything ghost wise."

"No!" I yelled at him, "You're protecting the town because of _**me**_! _I'm_ the one who told you to go in the Ghost Portal and that's what created you therefor created Dan and also turned the Portal ON. The ghosts are getting out because of me not you. So if you want to kill anyone then kill me Danny not you!"

Danny went wide eyed. Tears were still falling down my face. I picked up the gun and handed it to him, "Go on," I said.

Danny dropped the gun and pulled me into another hug where I cried into him, "Sam, I'd never hurt you," he said, "It's not because of you and…I guess not me either."

I stopped crying, "You say you'd never hurt me Danny," I said, "But, you did…when you almost killed yourself. I would die if you did that Danny."

"I'm…I'm sorry Sam," Danny said, "I guess I wasn't thinking about you guys."

"No, no you weren't," I said and looked at him straight in the eyes, "But Danny…I…"

Before I could finish Danny kissed me. I was a little caught off guard, but kissed him back none the less. We pulled away after a few minutes, "I think I get it Sam," he said.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Yes, yes you do," I said.

Danny transformed and picked me up bridal style and flew off.

**A/N Okay…that was my first fic like this, I think. Anyway, R&R and tell me what you thought.**


	4. Everybody's Fool

**A/N Okay this song is going to be an AU when if Kitty was never overshadowing Paulina during "Lucky and in Love" and she still saw Danny turn into Phantom and there're dating…and we all know how that'll go. I don't own Danny Phantom or Everybody's Fool.**

_**Sam's Point of View**_

I growled as Danny and Paulina came by me and Tucker holding hands. Why can't he see that she's a shallow little witch? I was about to punch another locker when Tucker grabbed my hand, "Whoa now," he said, "I don't think your parents want another bill from the school."

I clinched my fist before pulling it out of Tucker's grasp, "Fine," I growled.

I glared at Paulina as she kissed Danny's cheek and walked off. She's never going to be the girl Danny wants. I know what he wants in a girl…

_*Flashback-eighth grade-*_

Danny, Tucker, and I were in Danny's room bored, "Okay, since we're all bored how about we tell each other what we want in a date," Tucker said smirking at me.

I glared at him, "Okay," Danny said bored, "You first Tuck."

"Uh, well, she has to be pretty…no, hot," Tucker said making me roll my eyes, "A cheerleader, uh…I guess nice…uh…that's all I got…what about you Sam?"

"Um, well," I said thinking, "He'll have to respect me for who I am and what I stand for. He can't try and change me all the time, nice, sweet, and brave."

"Big expectations Sam," Danny said.

I glared at him, "Okay Danny, what about you?" I asked.

"Well, I haven't really thought about," he said, "I guess as long as there themselves and we don't clash."

"That seems stupid," Tucker said.

Danny and I glared at him and we started wrestling on the floor.

_*End Flashback*_

Paulina isn't and will never be herself. She wears a mask so that she can be little Miss. Perfect and Popular. She has the whole school wrapped around her finger, but the one person she has most…is Danny. Now that she knows his secret she can use that against him if he does something she doesn't like. Danny came over once Paulina was gone, "Hey guys," he said.

"What? Paulina still lets you around us?" I asked before walking off.

I knew Danny was confused…as always. I walked down the hall glaring at anyone who got in my way. Everything was the same. Girls flirting with boys; boys trying to flirt with girls; Paulina making out with Dash in an abandoned hallway; teachers in the class-whoa! Back up! I went back to the hallway and growled causing the two to break apart, "Manson?" Dash asked.

Paulina rolled her eyes, "I'll see you later Dash…I need to have a chat with Manson," she said.

Oh you bet we do. Dash left and I walked up to Paulina, "Cheater," I growled.

"Please," Paulina said, "You didn't really think I'd just go out with Danny did you…even _if_ he's a hero."

I glaring and growled, "Shallow little…why? Why do you do all this?"

Paulina raised an eyebrow, "I have the school wrapped around my little finger," she said raising her pinky finger, "And as long as I do…I'm the Princess of this school…just like in Danny's little world."

With that she walked out of the hall, "Oh Danny!" she yelled flirty.

I growled then looked up and smirked, "I think it's time to dethrone the Princess," I said evilly, "Normally I wouldn't use my money like this…but now Danny needs to learn who Paulina really is…the whole school does."

I walked by my friends and Witch and entered the office, "I need a video tape from the hall," I said to Mr. Lancer.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why?" he asked.

"I need to show the real Paulina…" I said, "She's fooling everyone with her sweet routine."

"Really now?" Mr. Lancer asked.

I took him to the camera room, "Yes, and I have the proof and the money to buy it off you," I said and closed the door.

**The Next Day**

I watched Paulina kiss Danny before walking with Danny into Mr. Lancer's class. Mr. Lancer had the T.V. on, "Okay class," he said as everyone took their seats, "I got a…note saying for us to watch a video at the beginning of class. So, please pay attention."

I smirked at Paulina and she raised an eyebrow. The video started and I came on screen, "Hello Casper High," I said, "I normally wouldn't do this, but it time you all know what I do…"

I continued smirking, "This little tape is very real," I said, "Now, without further a due. It's time to see your little Paulina for who she really is…"

Paulina gasped and my smirk turned into an evil smile. The tape started with Paulina and Dash making out. Now I heard the whole school gasp. I looked at Danny and he looked shocked and heartbroken, "Cheater," my voice came causing me to turn back to the screen.

"Please," Paulina said, "You didn't really think I'd just go out with Danny did you…even _if_ he's a hero."

Hopefully, people would just think he saved her or something. I saw Danny grab his wrist and squeeze it. I felt my heart break. I knew this would hurt him, but he and the whole school needed to know the truth. A growl came from the T.V. causing both me and Danny to look at it, "Shallow little…why? Why do you do all this?" I said.

This got everyone's attention, "I have the school wrapped around my little finger," she said raising her pinky finger, "And as long as I do…I'm the Princess of this school…just like in Danny's little world."

The whole school gasped again and suddenly the clip stopped and I appeared again, "Well, there you have it Casper High," I said, "Your 'Princess' for who she really is. And Paulina…don't even think about it…or my family will buy your family for all their worth. That's right the Goth Sam Manson is rich and Paulina…you know what I'm talking about…you've been warned."

The T.V. went blue and I was suddenly on the ground with Paulina over me, "Witch!" she yelled, "Look what you've done!"

"Ms. Sanchez!" Mr. Lancer yelled.

I growled and flipped Paulina off me. I smirked when she hit the wall, "Remember my warning Paulina…" I said and went back to my seat.

I looked at Danny and his eyes were fogged up. Now is where the guilt comes in. Suddenly, Danny pulled me out of my seat and Paulina crashed into it. I went wide eyed, "Thanks," I said to him.

He just nodded, "Get away from my boyfriend!" Paulina yelled.

"Which one?" I asked.

Paulina screeched and ran at me. Suddenly, Danny pulled me behind him and grabbed Paulina, "That's enough," he said in a tone he only used when fighting ghosts and Paulina knew it, "Since you can't figure it out…we're done Paulina."

Paulina glared, "You can't do that!" she yelled.

"He just did," I said.

Paulina glared at me then at Danny, "Forget your warning," Paulina whispered, "It was just a bluff."

"You're going to take that chance?" I asked.

Paulina smirked and stepped back, "Don't!" Danny and I yelled.

"Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom!" she yelled loud enough for the whole school to hear.

Danny, Tucker, and I winced, "What!" the whole school yelled.

I glared at her, "Mr. Lancer…may I be excused…" I growled.

"Uh…" was all he said.

"I'm taking that as a yes," I said and went into the hallway pulling out my black phone, "Hi mom, listen, I need you to do something…yes, I'll do whatever you want, but drop Danny and Tucker as my friends just do this one for me."

**That Afternoon**

Paulina's family company was now owned by the Mansons and all I have to do is where a pink dress for a week…it's worth it. At lunch Danny was bombarded with questions from students and teachers alike and we learned that Jazz knew all along…well since the Spectra thing anyway. Oh, well Paulina is defeated and hopefully the Fentons won't kill Danny the minute he walks in the door.

**A/N Okay so that's Everybody's Fool! How'd you like it? Please R&R because I have school tomorrow and won't get back till 4:00 so I may or may not update tomorrow. So please be nice.**


	5. Missing

**A/N Okay here's a warning there will be mentions of character death in this one. I don't own Danny Phantom or Missing.**

_**Sam's Point of View**_

The phone fell from my hand. No… No it couldn't have… tears started falling, "Samantha!" my father yelled, "Get down here!"

I couldn't willingly move so I forced myself to the door, "No!" I yelled, "Tucker just died in a fire! Do you even care!"

"No!" dad yelled.

I slammed the door and grabbed my pillow. I needed Danny, but he was forced on another camping trip, but I had to try. Tears still falling I grabbed the phone and dialed Danny's cell. Please pick up Danny, "Hello?" Danny's voice came tired.

I choked on a sob, "Danny?" I said.

"Sam?" he said wide awake now, "What's wrong?"

"I…" I choked on another sob, "Danny…Tucker's house caught on fire a few minutes ago…he's gone…"

I heard Danny's breath hitch, "What?" he said.

"I'm not lying Danny," I said tears falling.

I heard the ruffling of a tent, "Mom! Dad! Jazz!" he yelled, "Hopefully, we'll be there soon Sam."

"Okay," I said and hung up and hugged my pillow tighter, "But it'll still take days for you to get back Danny…and I don't know how long I can stay here."

My parents never cared about me; that much I knew already, but I would've thought they would be more sensitive about me losing one of my best friends, "Samantha!" mom yelled, "We're leaving!"

What! Now…after what's… Tears were now falling faster. That's it. I got out of bed tears still falling and started packing a few things. They never know I'm here unless I walk downstairs or they want something. If I bleed to death they wouldn't know or care. I want a real family. Someone who'll except me, love me, and know I put my life on the line with Danny. My life at home has been miserable since Grandma died last week and now Tucker.

Grandma was the only one who loved me and knew when I was gone or missing. She even knew about Danny; which I never figured out how because I never told her. I picked up my book bag and jumped out the window. When I landed on the ground I looked at my old house, "Maybe now you'll realize I'm gone and miss me like you should've all along," I said and started walking.

Tears fell as I walked. Why Tucker? Why Grandma? Why me? I'm all alone in this world. I walked in front of Fenton Works and stopped. The Fenton were more of a family than my own family. Before I even registered what I was doing I opened the front door and walked in. I dropped the bag and mindlessly walked to the couch and curled into corner. Normally I wouldn't do this, but this…this hasn't been my week. First Grandma…now Tucker. I turned my head and started crying into the arm of the couch.

Suddenly, I felt arms around me. I turned in shock and saw Danny in ghost form holding me. I cried into him and he rubbed my hair, "They-they don't care," I cried, "I can't take it anymore. I'm all alone."

I felt Danny turn human and hold me close, "No, no you're not Sam," he said, "You still have me and my family…we care about you."

I grabbed his shirt and slowly my crying stopped, but tightened my grip on him, "Its okay," he said calmly, "Mom, dad, and Jazz are on their way in the Fenton Jet okay?"

I didn't answer and Danny held me tighter and rubbed my back slowly repeating over and over that it was going to be okay, "They won't miss me…" I whispered, "They don't care about me…they don't love me…no one does."

"That's not true," Danny said pulling my face up to meet his, "True, your parents might not, but there is someone who loves you Sam."

"Yeah right…" I said sadly looking away.

"Sam…" was the last thing Danny said before he kissed me.

I felt an emotion build up in me; love. After a few seconds I melted and kissed him back. We broke away and Danny held me close, "Don't ever say that again Sam," he said, "And you will be missed. Maybe not by your parents, but by me."

I smiled and closed my eyes and sleep consumed me.

**A/N Okay, that was this one. I know it's short, but I hope you liked it anyway. Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R! Thanks!**


	6. Haunted

**A/N In this story an old love is haunting Sam and she won't tell Danny…I know it sounds weird, but it's all I came up with. Please enjoy. I don't own Danny Phantom or Haunted.**

_**Sam's Point of View-**__About a week ago_

I was in my room at about three in the morning. It's been about four years the Portal accident that made Danny Phantom. I woke up shivering, "Danny?" I asked sitting up, "Danny, is that you?"

No answer came so I grabbed a Fenton Thermos from under my bed, "Okay," I said, "Whoever you are…come out quietly."

"So…" a familiar voice said, "This is want you did with your friends…"

I went wide eyed, "Victor?" I said shocked.

Vic appeared in front of me floating and I fell off the edge of my bed. I looked at my old boyfriend, "What's wrong Sammy?" he asked.

I gulped. I never told Danny or anyone, but Vic forced me into dating him and did things such as pull me away from Danny and Tucker and beat me. So, I may be slightly afraid of him, "W-what are you doing here?" I asked.

My heart was going crazy. Vic came up to me, "I want you…to hide me Sammy," he said, "I have some enemies that want me gone for good."

"W-why would I help you?" I asked, "You forced me into dating you so you wouldn't hurt Danny."

"Yes, but now I know why you were so willing," Vic said, "You didn't want the town unprotected."

I glared at him, "Well," I said standing up, "Now that you're a ghost Danny can easy beat you and know you're forcing me to do things."

Vic smirked, "So…you don't know…" he said, "I bet Danny himself doesn't know."

"What?" I asked glaring.

Vic smirked, "Danny defeated Pariah correct?" he asked.

"Yeah…so what?" I asked.

Vic smirked, "It is said that if Pariah were to escape only the rightful heir to the throne could defeat him," he said.

I froze, "But that would mean…"

Vic came close to my face, "All hail King Danny Phantom," he said, "Now, unless you want the Ghost Zone without a king or you without your one true love…you'll do what I say."

I gulped but nodded tears falling.

_Present Time…_

That happened a week ago and Vic is now hiding in my house. I walked through the school doors again. Vic made it very clear; stay away from Danny or else. Unfortunately, Vic had started were he left off. So now I couldn't even let Danny see me or he'd see the bruises and his obsession will take over. I looked round hoping to dodge Danny at all costs and get to my locker so I could get my black jacket to put on for the classes we share. But before I could get there I saw Danny walking down the hallway with Tucker. I knew Vic followed me to school so I had to hide, but there was nowhere to hide, "Sam?" I heard Tucker ask.

I turned and saw Danny go wide eyed. I backed away from the newly turned 18 year old and Tucker. I had to keep Danny safe. I could feel Vic around me and I saw Danny's ghost sense, no. I ran out of the school. I knew Danny was following me and he could run faster because of his ghost speed, but I had to run. Suddenly, I felt my feet off the ground, "Whoa!" I yelled.

I turned and relaxed slightly when I saw it was Danny, but then tensed up again. Danny set us down on the roof and I tried to run again, but his reflexes stopped me before I even moved, "Sam, what's wrong?" he asked.

I didn't answer and tried to get my arm free, but Danny just held it firmer, "Sam…" Danny said sadly, "What happened?"

I looked at him his green eyes full of protectiveness, concern, and something else. Something I've only seen towards Valerie and Paulina. Suddenly, I felt Vic around me and Danny's ghost sense went off, "No…" I said and tried to get free of Danny again.

"Sam?" Danny asked concerned.

"You lose Sam…" Vic whispered in my ear.

I went wide eyed, "No!" I yelled and fell to my knees.

"Sam!" Danny yelled concerned, but before he could bend down to me he went flying into a wall.

"Danny!" I yelled, but before I could go to him I was lifted up by Vic, "Ah!"

"Sam!" Danny yelled when he came to his senses.

Vic appeared, "Victor…" Danny growled.

Vic laughed, "You tried so hard Sam," he said, "Tried so hard to protect him, but too bad…for both of you."

I felt Vic let me go, "Ah!" I yelled as I fell.

"SAM!" I heard Danny yell.

I knew Vic. He wouldn't let Danny get passed him to get to me…I'm a goner. Suddenly, I felt someone catch me. My eyes snapped open, "Frostbite?" I asked breathing ridged.

I looked up and saw Danny kick Vic into the school, literally. He then flew down to me and Frostbite, "Sam!" he said as Frostbite set me on the ground.

I felt my legs give way, but Danny caught me, "I gottcha," he said.

"Great One," Frostbite said, "Now may be the time to use your new powers."

I looked at Danny, "You know?" I asked.

Danny looked at me, "Victor told you?" he asked.

I just nodded. Danny sighed, "I learned yesterday on my birthday," he said, "Frostbite, watch Sam and make sure no students or teachers are hurt."

Frostbite nodded and Danny picked me up bridal style and handed me to Frostbite, "I'll be back," he said.

I looked at him, "Promise?" I knew he never breaks he's promises.

Danny smiled and kissed my cheek causing me to go wide eyed, "Promise," he said then flew into the school after Vic.

**A/N Okay…I know I'm going to have a lot of complaints, but oh well. That's this one. If you want to continue it have at it. No flames please and please R&R. **


	7. No Air

**A/N I own nothing, but you may cry a little in this story. So bring tissues.**

_**Sam's Point of View**_

He left…he just up and left…why? It's been forever ago since the Portal Accident. I'm now 19 going on 20 years old. The minute I was a legal adult I was out of the house and in an apartment…he was here for that, but now, I sit on my queen sized bed completely broken. He left…without a single word. People say when you stop breathing; you die, but that's not the case… He was my air; my reason for living. Now, he's gone, but I'm still living and breathing.

Two years, three hours, 57 minutes, and 49, 50, 51 seconds ago I found out he left. Not a single word, note, or good-bye. He was my life, my whole reason for living. Why? That's all I want to know…why did he leave? His mother was heartbroken for a few days; his dad depressed; and his sister fearing for his life and the town. Why Danny? Why?

_**Danny's Point of View**_

I never wanted to leave, but, I had no choice. Vlad held my friends and families lives for ransom. So, I lived in the next town over called Jacksonville. I knew this is what Vlad wanted, but he said the first person he would ruin was Sam… She just started her own life; I couldn't let that happen; I wouldn't, I love her too much. Vlad was still mayor, but I made him promise not to bring any ghosts out of the Ghost Zone or the deal was off.

I walked around Jacksonville, which always reminded me of my dad, sadly. Without Sam I felt ready to die all over again. She was the whole reason I protected Amity…she lived there. If Vlad's hurt her… but I know he hasn't. Around three in the morning every night I check on her and my family. I know Sam loved me…well, now I do anyway, and she's worse off than my parents. I would do anything to make Sam happy again and that's what I was going to do; tonight.

_**Sam's Point of View**_

It's exactly three in the morning and sleep wouldn't come. So I walked around my apartment until I decided to try and watch a movie to fall asleep. There was nothing but romances on; the one thing I don't have anymore. Love is something once you know it's there you can't take or replace it.

Suddenly, a familiar cold sensation came into the room. I shot up and looked around. I saw nothing…of I didn't. I laid my head back on the arm of the couch completely broken. Sleep still wouldn't come, but I decided to return to my room where I saw a figure. I gasped softly and flipped the light switch and gasped louder. There standing in the middle of my room with a black rose was Danny in human form, "D-Danny?" I asked shocked.

"Uh…no?" he tried.

I fell to the ground my legs no longer being able to hold me, "Danny, that is you, I know it is," I said looking at him.

After a few minutes Danny sighed and walked over to me and got down to the floor next to me and hugged me tight. I grabbed him just as tight; if not tighter afraid I'd lose him again, "Why?" I asked still not letting go, "Why'd you leave?"

Danny pulled me closer, "It's nothing you can do Sam," he said loosening his grip, but I never did, "But, it's to keep you and my family safe."

He let go of me and pulled me off him. I looked at him and saw sadness, a bit of happiness, and love in them, "Please don't leave Danny," I whispered, "I can't live without you. I don't even know how I have this long," I cupped his face, "I need you to breathe Danny."

Danny leaned into my hand his eyes closing as I talked. After I finished talking he took my hand in his and held it in both of his, "I know how you feel Sam, because I need you in that same way."

I felt tears forming, "Please Danny," I whispered, "Either Vlad kills me or you do."

Danny looked at me and slowly let go of my hand. I felt the tears break free, "Please," I whispered again.

Danny took the black rose that lay forgotten on the carpeted floor and put it in both my hands while his covered mine. He moved both our hands into my lap and looked at me with sadness in his eyes and I knew what that meant. I griped the rose tighter and Danny did the same with my hands. Slowly, Danny leaned down and kissed me softly and gently with love bursting through me. I kissed him back, but a little harder wanting him to stay. After what felt like a few seconds we broke away my tears still falling.

Danny stood up slowly pulling me up with him. He transformed the feeling of his hands quickly replaced with his gloves. I could already feel my breathing become slow. He started backing away his hands slipping from mine. I still held the rose, "Danny…" I said sadly.

I looked at me one last time before he disappeared from my sight and the room became warm once more. I looked at the rose in my hands and my lips were still warm. He may have left some pieces of him, but I still can't breathe without him here. I griped the rose tighter and pulled it to my chest before falling to my knees again crying harder.

**A/N Okay…well that was this one. Please R&R with some comments please.**


	8. We Are

**A/N Okay…I only got one review last chapter…it was just a sad face with a tear, but it was still the only review I got. That's pathetic guys. Do you guys not like this? Well, anyway, here's the next song. I own nothing. No PP. **

**And for those who read these…there's a skit involving my 12 year old sister after the story if you want to read that.**

_**Sam's Point of View**_

I walked down a side walk of Ami-sorry, Vlad Plasmius City. You heard me right. Vlad has taken over this town as well as the whole wor-sorry, the Earth is now called Plasmius. I looked around cautiously because Vlad is after people who would cause trouble…and trouble is my middle name.

The people act like everything is better…Plasmius is the master of tricking. He gained everyone's trust, even Maddie and Jack's, by…defeating Danny Phantom. That's right, people followed him because he almost killed the hero of the formally known town of Amity Park. Yes, Danny's not dead…but he has to act like it or Vlad will hurt innocents.

Vlad has called a meeting for all people of Plasmius at the city hall in their town. I'm not going which is putting another arrest on my list. Instead I went into an alley. I walked up to a dumpster and moved my hand over it until I felt a scanner. I left it there until a door opened. I quickly looked behind me before entering and quickly closing the door. Lights came on the minute the door closed showing stairs. I walked down the stairs and into a room where Jazz and Tucker were at a computer.

Jazz and Tucker were presumed missing the minute Vlad took control so they could make sure Danny didn't do something stupid. Speaking of Danny, he was behind his sister looking at the screen. Danny looked much different because of the battle, but he was still Danny. The only thing you could tell was different was a giant scar down his entire left arm and leg and a scar over his eye that I'm surprised, but thankful, didn't blind him. I'd rather not tell you how that happened; it's too painful to remember. The rest of the damage is emotional. The minute my feet left the last step the lights turned off and I went over to my friends.

I stood beside Danny who turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and hugged him knowing that made him happier because he thinks his scars makes him unlovable. I felt Danny tense at first, but then slowly relax and wrap his arms around me. He's always the first to pull away because I don't want him to think I did it because I had to. Suddenly, Vlad's meeting came on screen. Danny's eyes turned green, but the one with the scar a lot lighter than the other, "Wonder what Vlad has to say now," Tucker asked.

The 20 year old Jazz shushed him. Vlad, in ghost form, stood at a podium with Skulker and Ember beside him guarding him, "People of Plasmius!" he yelled into the microphone, "I've called you all here with disturbing news… It appears many towns are not following the new laws. So, if my laws are not followed from this day forward…death will be the jurisdiction; no trial.

Jazz and I gasped and Tucker and Danny's mouths dropped. No one said anything knowing that talking out of turn was a new law. Vlad smirked, "It's almost 7:30…get to your houses!" he yelled.

Everyone started scrambling for their houses. Another of Vlad's new laws is everyone in Plasmius has to follow the schedule he made. In other words, Vlad as complete control of people's lives he even decides what you do when you turn 18. Luckily, I'm only 17, but I will be 18 in a few days… Danny clinched his hands into fists. I slowly grabbed his hand closest to me with mine in an attempt to calm him down; it worked, "This is too much," Tucker said.

"We all know Vlad," Jazz said, "He's power crazy."

"We have to stop this!" Danny said, "People are dying! We don't have much more time until everyone in this world in dead!"

"We know Danny," I said, "You say me, Tucker, and Jazz aren't responsible for this Danny; that it's just your fault, but it's not. Do you see of us doing something? We all are at fault Danny."

Danny sighed, "We have to do something," he said.

"We know," Jazz said, "But Vlad has almost all the ghosts on his side, a whole world army, and of course, himself. We don't stand a chance just by ourselves Danny."

Danny sighed again, "So, where're all on Vlad's back with no choice," he said.

"Don't forget, Ms. Jackson is getting executed tomorrow," I said.

"Did Vlad give a reason?" Tucker asked.

I shook my head, "And people will come anyway," I said, "It's…the only entertainment anymore."

I gripped Danny's hand tighter, "I'm afraid I'm next if Vlad ever finds me," I said.

"We won't let that happen," Tucker said, "Why don't you just stay here? You were planning to when you turn 18 anyway."

I shook my head, "Someone had to get you guys food," I said, "I'll stay for two more days then move here."

"Well, you'll have to stay here anyway," Danny said, "It's eight."

I sighed, but nodded, "Yeah, okay," I said.

Danny pulled me towards the bedrooms while Tucker and Jazz turned on the security system and turned off the computer so Vlad couldn't track us that way. My room was still being built so I stayed with Danny while Tucker and Jazz went to their room (They 'married' about a year ago). Danny and I entered his room and our hands slipped out of each other's has we went to do different things. I closed the door while he went to change. I followed suit after he was finished using the bathroom.

I put on a black tank top with gray sweat pants and let my hair down. I exited the bathroom and saw Danny lying on the bed just staring at the ceiling. I sighed and went over to him lying beside him. He glanced at me quickly before looking away, "Danny, look at me," I said softly.

Danny did as I asked, "Now, listen to me," I said slowly like talking to a child, "You are still you no matter what Vlad did to you."

"No I'm not," Danny said sadness flowing out of his mouth like a waterfall, "I look like some kind of…animal."

"Danny, no you don't," I said to him, "Just because Vlad made those scars forever stay on your skin doesn't make you less Danny. And you're just as loveable as before."

Danny just shook his head and turned his back to me. I sighed. I hated when he got this way, "Danny," I said moving my body over him so I could see his face, "I've been in love with you since the 8th grade and still am. It wasn't you looks that made me fall for you Danny…it was you. So stop beating yourself up about what Vlad did to you. You're still you."

Danny smiled at me and kissed me quickly, "I know," he said, "It's just hard."

"I know," I said, "But I wouldn't be dating you if I didn't love you Danny. Get that through that ghost of a brain of yours."

Danny chuckled and pulled me so I was snuggled into him, "Thanks Sam," he said.

I kissed his cheek, "Anytime Danny," I said, "You think we should tell Tucker and Jazz that we've been dating for three months and they can stop building the room?"

"I told them," Danny said, "It's…just for someone else now…"

I gave him a confused look and he chuckled, "Let's just say I'm going to be known as Uncle Danny now," he said.

My mouth dropped and Danny laughed, "Time for bed Sam," he said.

"You're kidding…" I said.

Danny shook his head and turned out the light, "Night Sam," he said.

"Jazz is-" Danny's hand covered my mouth.

"I said 'night' Sam," he chuckled.

"Fine," I said and slowly closed my eyes.

**A/N Well that's that one. And for the record… IT DOESN'T KILL YOU TO LEAVE A NICE REVIEW! Please… or I'll free Dan from the thermos…okay maybe not…that would be stupid on my part. Just please review.**

**Caroline: I'm Baaaacccckkkkkk**

**Me: Ah! How'd you get out of the rope and closet!**

**Caroline: *Smirks Evilly* I'm going to have some fun.**

**Me: *Gulps* Um…SOMEONE SAVE ME!**

**Caroline: *LOL* you're scared of a 12 year old!**

**Me: You knocked me out with your foot! Help!**


	9. Concrete Angel

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews guys! Okay next story! **

**Caroline: No one cares…**

**Me: Aren't you grounded?**

**Caroline: Yes, but mamma's gone…so you're stuck with me.**

**Me: …Dang… Well make yourself useful and do the disclaimer.**

**Caroline: …What would happen if I say you do own everything?**

**Me: *Gets grabbed and taken to jail***

**Caroline: Cool! Wait…mamma's gone…my older sister's in jail…I'M FREE! And in case you're stupid my sister doesn't really own anything.**

_**Sam's Point of View**_

Trina…my little cousin…but…no! I was just arriving at my aunt's house for the weekend and saw through the window that she was beating my little six year old cousin, Trina. I literally kicked the door down because it was locked (Did she forget I was coming?). My aunt, Patty, froze, "What are you doing here!" she slurred; she's drunk.

Patty threw Trina into a wall and she let out an ear piercing scream that I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors heard. I looked at Trina and saw her arms covered in blood, "Trina!" I yelled, but was then grabbed by Patty, "Hey!"

"Little brats," she yelled and threw me into the piano in the room.

I winced in pain, but I've had worse with ghosts. I glared at Patty, "What's your problem Patty!" I yelled.

I saw Trina slowly try to sit up, "Sammy…" Trina said weakly.

I went wide eyed. That's the kind of voice Danny has after he's lost too much blood, "Trina!" I yelled and ran to her.

"Oh no you-ah!" Patty said as I kicked her into a wall.

I ran to my little cousin, "Trina? Trina can you hear me?" I asked.

"S-s-s-s-Sammy?" she asked.

An ambulance won't get here fast enough. It would have to go 190mph to get here…in… I grabbed my phone and hit the speed dial, "Danny!" I yelled, "I need you to get over here…Please! Trina's dying!"

I was close to tears now. I loved my cousin, "Please Danny," I said choking on a sob.

"Sam!" Danny yelled phasing in the house.

I hung up my phone and left it on the hardwood floor. I picked up my little cousin and handed her to Danny, "Take her to the ER," I said, "I'll take care of my aunt…"

Danny just nodded and phased out of the house again. I heard Patty moan so I quickly took off my black jacket and tied her arms to her legs, "Little brat!" Patty yelled.

I then picked up my cell phone and called the police and explained what I saw and where Trina was. I then waited for the police to arrive out of habit. When I caught a ghost I always waited for Danny to arrive because they can always get free. They arrived minutes later. I retold the police what I said on the phone then ran towards the hospital.

When I entered the hospital's ER I quickly found Danny, in human form, sitting, "Danny!" I yelled and ran to him, "Where's Trina?"

Danny bit his lip, "In Critical Care," he said.

My hands clinched into fists and tears slowly broke free. I felt Danny pull me to him, "Its okay Sam," he whispered, "It's going to be okay."

I cried into Danny for what seemed like hours, but really only a few minutes. Once I stopped a nurse came up, "Are you Trina Smith's cousin?" she asked.

I nodded, "Is she okay?" I asked.

"W-we're not sure…it's not looking good," the nurse said.

I grabbed Danny's shirt in my hands, "Um, if you wouldn't mind…" the nurse asked, "Would you mind filling in a few blanks your boyfriend here couldn't?"

"Uh…he's not…never mind," I said, "What do you want to know?"

"How did this happen?" she asked.

"My aunt, her mom," I said simply.

The nurse just nodded like it was nothing out of the normal, "And your name?" she asked, "Along with your friend here."

"Sam Manson and Danny Fenton," I said.

"Okay," she said, "We'll do all we can do Miss. Manson, but we make no promises."

I felt Danny wrap his arms around me in a hug and I started crying again. This is the most that I've cried in my whole life, including when I was a baby! I felt Danny sit in the chair and pulled me into his lap, "It'll be okay Sam," he whispered.

I wanted to believe him, but it was so hard because of what the nurse said. I cried harder picturing a tombstone with Trina's name on it and picturing her in a white dress and wings. I felt Danny grip tighten and never loosen. Suddenly, the nurse came back and my breath hitched. Her face held no emotion so I didn't know what to think, "Well?" Danny asked because my throat was closed.

"Trina…will be just fine," she said smiling, "You got her here just in time."

I breathed a breath of relief and happiness, "Thank goodness," I said.

Danny slowly let go of me, "You'll have to wait until she's up before you can see her though," the nurse said.

Danny and I nodded and she left. I looked at Danny who smiled at me. I smiled back and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for the help Danny," I said, "You saved her life."

Danny's eyes went wide when I kissed him, but nodded, "It was you too Sam," Danny said, "You knew what the fastest way to get her here was and to be fair…my dad could have done it in the same time."

I laughed lightly, "Thanks again Danny," I said and reluctantly moved out of Danny's lap and into the chair next to him.

"No problem Sam," Danny said, "The only question now is…who takes care of Trina? Your parents don't even take care of you."

That was a good point. Trina's dad was dead, which probably caused Patty to drink in the first place, and my family was her only other family. I looked at Danny, "Would Jazz watch her?" I asked.

Danny blinked, "Maybe," he said, "I'll call her in the morning and ask."

I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder, "I'm tired," I stated.

"Get some sleep Sam," Danny said, "I'm not going anywhere."

My eyes slowly closed and I fell asleep on Danny's shoulder.

**Caroline: This was stupid…**

**Me: Why you little…you got me thrown in jail!**

**Caroline: Your fault for writing this stupid stuff.**

**Me: If you hate it so much then why are you here?**

**Caroline: You're in charge of me…duh…**

**Me: *sighs*** **Please R&R and don't just turn out the light of your bedroom if you hear a kid scream! If you haven't heard this song then I suggest you listen to it, but be warned in the song…the child dies…I just couldn't bring myself to do it in this story. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
